


stress relief

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pegging, Porn with a hint of Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sparring as foreplay, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M, friends with benefits-ish, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara's lovers have an unfortunate proclivity to disappear from the Lighthouse. Replacing them is becoming tedious and then she notices the one thing they all have in common: Kasius' signature on the paperwork.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 1: masturbation
> 
> tags for this chapter: in heat, masturbation, sex toys

Sinara switches off the annoying beeping of her comm with a sigh, swiping away the reminder so it can return in another two months. 

She sometimes wonders why she even bothers setting one in the first place; she isn't likely to forget. And even if she somehow did, by the second or third day it would be impossible to miss. Her body would be then making its needs painfully clear.

It’s a habit kept from the days before exile, senseless now that she has no reason to resort to the suppression shots to make sure she can make it through a mission.

She doesn’t miss the migraines that hit once the medication wears off. She does miss not being desperately dependent on another person.

Though she supposes that is her own fault, really.

They had warned them of this at the barracks when they had gone into their first heats. Once you got accustomed to having another person relieve your needs for you, it was even harder to pass the peaks of your cycles by yourself. They had been young and stupid and hadn't listened.

So now Sinara helps herself with whatever soldier strikes her fancy. It keeps the boredom of exile at bay, too.

She pulls up a programme on her control panel and types in her access code, then flicking through the soldiers until she lands on her current paramour. She huffs in annoyance at seeing that Tarya is currently on a mission away from the Lighthouse.

Well, no matter. She can get by alone for a little while.

* * *

It’s easier said than done, Sinara realises two days later, when she finds herself paying no attention to Kasius’ words or the Inhumans they are supposed to be evaluating, and instead gets lost in trying to decide which of the soldiers in attendance might be an acceptable substitute for Tarya.

Kasius’ hand is resting lightly against her lower back as he speaks. She vaguely wonders if he’s always so warm.

“And of course, the Lady Basha,”he finishes.

That makes it through the haze, somehow.

Perhaps she doesn’t have to lower her standards to find a new plaything among the Watch.

Basha has made none too subtle advances before, yet they have never ended up alone, and Sinara has thus far never cared enough to make an effort to change that.

Now, however...

Sinara swallows hard, hopes her voice gives nothing away.“When?”

She should probably know that already.

Kasius gives her a look that makes as much very clear.

“Are you alright?”he asks, leaning in closer. His hand presses against her more firmly. His breath tickles her skin.“You look a little feverish, my dear.”

“I’m fine,”she forces out. Her hands ball into fists to keep from reaching out to pull him even closer.

He frowns.“Are you certain? You’re quite flushed.”

He bites his lower lip as he scrutinises her more closely. She finds herself transfixed, wanting to dig her teeth into the soft flesh herself.

She flinches back when he suddenly touches her forehead.

“Maybe I do need to lie down,”she says.

“I think you might,”he says, voice as gentle as his fingers squeezing hers.“Go get some sleep, Sinara.”

She hurries from the room before he finishes that sentence.

Sleeping is the furthest thing from her mind.

The door to her quarters has barely closed when she’s already stripping off her clothes.

She drops onto the bed; her skin feels as feverish as Kasius said against the cool sheets.

One hand goes to massage her breasts, the other grabs the toy off the nightstand. She drags the tip of it through her wet folds for just a few seconds, not interested in teasing herself, in drawing this out, and sinks the shaft into her pussy.

She gives a few long, deep thrusts before settling into more shallow movements so the vibrating piece is pressed against her clit.

She’s pinching and pulling her nipples in turn, eyes closed as she tries to focus only on the pleasure and not the yearning for more, the aching for the touch of another person, for a willing body pressed against hers.

She flicks the toy to a higher setting in an almost petulant attempt to drown out the years old warning ringing in the back of her head, Commandant Ukena telling the scoffing and giggling recruits, on the brink of adulthood, what to do, only for them to ignore her.

Sinara had thrown those cautions to the wind like the rest of them. It has never been an issue before, and now she’s reduced to a whimpering mess alone in her bed.

She ups the intensity once more, her hips bucking off the bed even as she feels barely closer to the release she so desperately craves.

She needs more, needs moans to mingle with her own, needs hot mouths on hotter skin, fingers tangled in hair, Kasius’ hand to leave her back and slide lower -

Her eyes snap open; she freezes.

It’s not that the thought has never crossed her mind before because it certainly has. But it is not a thought she dwells on or ever truly entertained.

He’s her charge. It would make things unnecessarily complicated.

She pushes that thought away, like she always does, and presses the toy more firmly to her clit, the vibrations jolting through her, her hips bucking. She’s not getting any fucking closer.

Sinara lets her eyes flutter closed, conjuring up images of past lovers, trying to get around her body’s refusal to come by herself.

She palms her tits as she increases the vibrations yet again; she’s right on the edge, picturing Tarya on her knees, trailing kisses up her legs - except her eyes are the wrong shade of blue, and then it’s Kasius’ hands and mouth she pretends are on her as she comes with a gasp.

She keeps the toy in place long enough to wring a second orgasm from her keyed up body, then tosses it aside.

She’s torn between annoyance of the route her fantasising took, a rather childish smugness at having proved the commandant wrong, and a sense of relief.

She pushes it all away, yanks the covers over her sweaty body, and drifts off to sleep, sated.

* * *

It does not last a full day.

She excuses herself from Kasius’ afternoon meeting, ticked with herself for leaning into his touch for a moment too long when he brushes a stray lock from her face and asks if she’s feeling better.

This is getting ridiculous, she decides.

She has to find a replacement for Tarya quickly before she does something completely idiotic, not to mention embarrassing.

Not that she understands why Tarya’s been gone so long without even a word. Not that they ever do much - or any - talking, but still. Sinara’s her superior officer, too, she ought to know what her underlings are up to.

She pulls up Tarya's file again. Looking into the details to see when she will be back, Sinara only gets more confused. It’s a ridiculously dangerous assignment with very little esteem to be won. 

She can’t see Tarya volunteering for it. Clearly something has gone wrong with the programme. She’d put an override in place so no one lower in the chain of command than herself can place Tarya on any missions.

She'd gotten into a habit of doing this with her paramours after Yaen had quite unnecessarily died on a planet of little strategic value. She’d replaced him quickly enough, yet it had been rather bothersome.

The Lighthouse didn’t exactly offer an unending supply of soldiers to choose from.

She puts in the secondary access code to see who will face her wrath, only to note the system has not failed, after all. The clearance has come from Kasius himself. 

Sinara scowls. There is really no reason for him to concern himself with a mission of such little account.

Curiosity piqued, she goes into the older files. Yaen's final assignment - Kasius had sent him on that mission. Rhi's dismissal, also signed personally by Kasius. One after another, her lovers had disappeared from the Lighthouse. She had never really been attached at all, so she had never thought all too much of it, apart from vague annoyance. She hadn’t thought there was anything to it. Hadn't made the connection until now. 

Kasius had gotten rid of each and every one of them.

Not pausing to think about her next move, she leaves her chambers, stride so purposeful that everyone she encounters on the way moves out of her path even faster than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 2: first kiss  
tags for this chapter: angry sex

"Everyone out,"she commands as soon as she steps into Kasius' office. 

The assembled people take about half a second to decide they’re more afraid of her than him, then hurry to obey her order.

Kasius looks at her as if he can't believe this is actually happening."You'd best have a very good explanation, Sinara."

"Funny." Her voice is pure venom."I was about to say the same to you."

"Excuse me?" 

He gets up from behind his desk, striding closer to her. His head is tilted to the side, a slight frown on his face.

"Tarya,"she says simply.

He feigns confusion, but reacts just a moment too late for her to believe him."Is that name supposed to ring a bell?"

"If it doesn't, I have a few others,"Sinara snarls. He could at least have the guts to admit what he had been doing."I don't know who you think you are to -"

"Your superior,"he interrupts, annoyingly calm."That's who I am."

She slams him against the closest wall, pinning him there with an arm across his chest, anger boiling as close beneath her skin as need, unable to be controlled.

”You seem on edge, Sinara.” He makes no attempt to get her to release him, instead just lightly placing his hand atop her wrist.

His body is radiating warmth. His scent is rather intoxicating up close. She doesn’t step back; he may take that as her relenting.

“You got rid off my stress relief,”she snaps. Her gaze drops to his lips for just a moment. It is impossible to tell where her fury ends and the want begins.”And not for the first time, it seems.”

“Nor the last,”he says simply, tone even as if he had not just admitted to her anger being justified. He shakes his head, eyes darker than usual.“Just the thought of them touching you - they were beneath you.”

“That’s where I liked them.” She wants to punch that stupid smirk off his face. She wants to kiss it off. Fuck, where has her self control gotten to? Her anger at his petty meddling should not fade just because he’s looking at her like that. She tries to pull herself together.“If you ever do something like -"

The threat remains unfinished, dying against his lips. Sinara can’t say who closed the gap between them, nor does she particularly care. There’s time to place blame later; there’s time to be angry with him later.

For now all that matters is his lips readily parting under hers and his hands on her hips pulling her closer. She wraps her arms around his neck as she deepens the kiss, sucking his lower lip into her mouth and biting down a tad too hard on purpose.

Kasius groans but doesn’t pull away; his hands slide to her ass, she drags her tongue across the bit of blood her teeth drew. Every fibre of her being is aching for his touch, to feel skin on skin, to touch and be touched, to be kissed, to be fucked.

Most of his buttons go flying as she rips open his shirt. She’s almost a little surprised that he doesn’t complain about her ruining the garment.

Instead he just strips her of her own shirt and turns them so now she’s the one with her back to the wall as he kisses down her throat.

The wall is cool against her skin, a stark contrast to the heat pooling low in her belly, to the hot, open-mouth kisses Kasius is trailing across her skin. He licks along the edge of her bra teasingly, agonisingly slowly; she buries her fingers in his hair, her other hand impatiently yanking down the cups of her bra.

It’s all the prompting he needs to suck a pebbled nipple into his mouth, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger, pinching gently and then harder when she arches her back into his touch, moaning.

Sinara lightly scrapes her nails against his scalp, down his neck and back, before slipping her hands into his pants to knead his ass.

His mouth is back at her throat, his hands no longer on her tits; her protest dies in her throat when he rids himself of his belt and then undoes her pants.

She brings her hands to his chest, stroking up and down idly, letting him feel some of the frustration he’s caused her, enjoying the feel of his hot skin, his toned muscles twitching under her fingertips.

Kasius doesn’t waste any more time on teasing, pushing her panties aside and running his fingers through her slick folds. She presses into his touch, head dropping back against the wall as he brushes his thumb across her clit.

Her fingers close around his cock as two of his slide easily into her. She matches his rhythm, long, slow strokes along the length of his cock, the prospect of him inside of her making her pussy flutter around his fingers, their heavy breathing music to her ears.

She’s almost embarrassed by how quickly he makes her come but the rush of pleasure leaves little room for anything else. She’s glad for the wall to lean against to steady herself, more than Kasius’ hand on her hip offers.

He smiles at her, something far too tender in his eyes, and for a split second she considers just leaving out of sheer spite. Then he raises his fingers to his mouth and licks her arousal off them.

She can’t bring herself to leave, watching transfixed, and then pulls him into a passionate kiss. He presses her against the wall, one of his legs between hers, and she grinds against him, want curling in her once more.

She breaks away, a little breathless, only for him to still have that spark in his eyes. She bites her lip. She can’t do this if he’s looking at her like that. She pushes him back to give herself some room. His hands remain on her hips.

“Are you clean?”she hears herself ask while she’s still trying to tell herself that there’s nothing but lust in his eyes.

He nods hastily, not bothering to return the question.

Then again, he has free access to her medical records.

“Me too,”she says anyway.“And I'm on birth control.”

His thumbs draw circles on her skin.“So we’re good to go?”

He doesn’t pull her closer, doesn’t move his hands. He waits for her to tell him she wants this.

And she does, almost painfully so. But she can’t do it with him looking at her that way.

She slides her panties down to join her trousers around her ankles, turning to brace her hands against the wall, throwing a look over her shoulder.

She looks away again once she is satisfied that Kasius is doing what she wants him to, one hand on her hip as the other guides his cock to her entrance. He drags the head of his cock across her folds and over her clit, easing into her when she wiggles against him.

He goes far too slow and she rocks back, moaning as he slides in to the hilt, filling her perfectly. His hands are everywhere, the sounds of their bodies moving together nearly obscene, her pushing back against him, hands firmly planted against the wall and hoping her knees won’t give out under her.

“Harder,”she manages to say, and that’s the last coherent thought she has as he follows the order, driving her to the release she’s been so frantically craving, finally soothing that desperate need.

He has to hold her up with an arm around her waist by the time he comes in her, her moans now more whimpers, her forehead resting against the cool wall as she tries her best to gather herself.

Kasius is peppering kisses across her neck and shoulders, slowly stroking her sides. She lets him, too lost in her afterglow to object to the tenderness, so utterly out of place.

“You alright, Sinara?”he finally asks. His voice is far too gentle, too.

Her lust sated, she suddenly remembers her anger.

“Splendid.” She pushes him away and dresses quickly, giving him a sardonic grin before heading to the door.“That ought to tide me over until Tarya’s back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 3: foreplay  
tags for this chapter: sparring as foreplay

The way they’re dancing around each other is quickly becoming ridiculous, Sinara realises that. It does nothing to change her approach to the matter.

It’s been three days of Sinara doing her best to ignore him and making sure they are never alone, and Kasius trying his hardest to get her to speak to him.

Even Tarya’s return the day before, probably the closest Kasius has come to admitting a mistake all his life, has not made her any more inclined to hear him out.

If anything, it’s just pissed her off more. It’s just yet another reminder of his meddling, and a poor attempt to mollify her. Not that there would be a good way to go about apologising because there really is no acceptable reason for what he’s done.

Then again, Kasius’ grasp on what qualifies as appropriate behaviours has always been rather poor. Sinara’s never particularly minded.

It’s just easier being mad with him for his jealous interference than admit to herself that she’s mainly angry that he never just actually made a move. Could have spared them both a lot of hassle.

“Yield!” The voice brings her out of her thoughts.“I yield!”

She stops just in time before her fist connects with the soldier’s face again. She gets up and does not offer him a hand to do the same.

“Who’s next?”she asks the training room at large. She’s not yet taken her frustrations out enough.

The soldiers not already paired up avoid meeting her eyes. She cocks her head as she looks to Hek-Sel, knowing he won’t back down in front of their fellow guards.

He is saved by an utterly unexpected voice cutting in.

“I’d like a go, if you don’t mind,”Kasius says.

She turns sharply, glaring daggers. They both know she can’t exactly say, _ Actually, I do mind, so fuck off_, though it’s probably written clearly enough on her face.

Maybe a little less clearly when her gaze inadvertently drops to his arms; the light green tanktop fits him far too well. She’ll never get her head around his complete ineptitude in battle in stark contrast with his well-toned muscles.

“How long has that outfit been sitting in your closet?”she quips, trying to play off her momentary distraction.

Behind her, the other soldiers retreat further into the gym. They’re still within earshot.

“Probably too long, you’re right.” Kasius smiles, the slightest bit uncertain.“It’s time to get some training in. I’m a little out of practice.”

“When weren’t you?”Sinara says. She rolls her shoulders and cracks her knuckles.“I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Didn’t think you would.”

It’s almost a little endearing that he’s willing to get beaten with half the Watch in attendance just to get her attention. It’s also pretty pathetic, since all he ever had to do was ask. Before he pulled his stupid stunt.

They take the mat furthest from the soldiers, stand there for a few seconds just staring at each other, neither sure how to proceed.

“Sinara,”Kasius starts, and she attacks.

Against her word, she does go easy on him.

It has little to do with fear of causing him actual harm. It’s because once she lays him out properly, this will be over. Hitting him is far more cathartic than hitting random soldiers.

She’s too caught up in it, for just a split-second too long considering splitting those soft lips, when he surprises her by ducking under her arm as she swings, side-stepping and grabbing her from behind.

Her back is pressed against his chest, his arm around her trapping hers.

They both freeze.

It is far too reminiscent of him fucking her against the wall. Sinara pretends she doesn’t hear the way his breath hitches, pretends there’s no thrill in this. She shifts, her ass brushing against his crotch; the sweatpants can’t conceal that he’s already half-hard.

She presses herself back against him for one self-indulgent moment, delighting in the way his hips jerk in response. She almost regrets pitching into a crouch and slinging him over her back.

He hits the ground hard, gasping for air.

“Still want more practice?”Sinara taunts as he tries to sit up.

He grabs her ankles and yanks her feet out from under her; next thing she knows, he has her pinned to the mat, her wrists next to her head. His grip is unyielding.

“That was cheating,”Sinara says.

It wasn’t, really. It’s her own fault for letting her guard down.

Kasius chuckles. His eyes are dark, his gaze keeps dipping to her lips.“Was it? Then what do you call grinding your ass against my cock?”

She rolls her eyes. Part of her is tempted to point out that she could do much more than that, could have been doing so for a very long time, if he had let her know that’s what he wanted.

Now she’s just cursing her body for reacting to his presence. She wiggles a bit. He presses further into the cradle of her legs.

“I call that strategy,”she replies, belatedly. Wrapping her legs around him, she lifts her hips of the ground and rocks against him. His eyes flutter, he leans in closer. She thinks he means to kiss her. She doesn’t wait to find out, flipping them over. She smirks down at him, only pressing more firmly against his crotch like this.“And you’re an idiot for falling for it twice.”

She jabs him in the windpipe, just hard enough to make sure he won’t be able to say anything more before she hurries from the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 3: ust to heavy petting  
tags for this chapter: cunnilingus

Sinara’s barely stepped out of the shower when there’s a knock on her door.

She expected as much. Kasius does not accept it easily when things don’t go his way. And even through her annoyance with him, she has to admit that the sex was fantastic.

She tugs her towel in place and waits. The next knock follows promptly. She sighs, knowing there can only be one answer,“Come in, Kasius.”

Because of course he has the access code to her door.

That, at least, was something she told him and not a misuse of his superior clearance.

“Can we talk?”he asks as he walks into her chambers.

To his credit, he barely glances at her towel-clad figure, eyes on hers.

He hasn’t bothered to change out of his training clothes; skin a little flushed.

“There’s nothing to talk about,”she says.

Kasius sighs, taking a step towards her.“Of course there is. At the very least, I have to apologise. I was out of line.”

She tilts her head to the side.

“You’re right, out of line doesn’t even begin to cover it.” He steps closer yet. She does not step back; she is met with a tentative smile for it as he goes on,“I have no excuse because my behaviour was inexcusable.”

He reaches for her hand. She lets that happen, too.

“All I can do now is beg your forgiveness,”Kasius says, voice soft, his thumb drawing circles on the back of her hand.“I will do anything it takes to earn it, Sinara, even if it takes a lifetime.”

She scoffs. She does not pull her hand away. If he wants to grovel, she’ll let him grovel.

“Anything it takes,”Kasius repeats.“Anything you want.”

“What if I want you to leave me be?”

The look of horror on his face is more satisfying than the apology.

“That, too.” He draws in a shuddering breath. Even her hand still in his seems to do little to calm him. His voice is barely a whisper as he asks,“Is that what you want?”

Against her better judgement, Sinara shakes her head.

His shoulders relax. He brings her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles.“I’ll make it up to you.” Another kiss, to the inside of her wrist.“As long as it takes.”

He trails kisses up along her arm, soft and tender; Sinara has half a mind to tell him off. She wants him. She’s very nearly ready to admit that, even.

She does not want the emotion he’s clearly bringing into this. It’s painted across his face when he meets her eyes.

But as little regard as he showed for her privacy and decisions, as little regard she feels free to show for his feelings.

She turns her face away when he leans in for a kiss, at the same time dropping her towel.

Kasius takes the hint, pressing open-mouthed kisses to her throat, hands stroking up her sides and then cupping her breasts. He brushes the pads of his thumbs against her nipples, lightly pinching them as they pebble under his touch.

He’s sucking at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, hard enough that she knows it’ll leave a mark if she lets him continue. She yanks him back by the hair, instead bringing her mouth to the same spot on him, nibbling and sucking. His skin is slightly salty from sweat; she shifts a little higher to suck another mark into his skin. If he’s really that sorry, he can resort to last season’s high-necked collars to hide the hickey.

She moans against his skin as he slips a hand between her legs; she palms him through his trousers, half-hard and twitching under her touch. When she goes to free his cock, he stops her, backing her across the room until her legs hit her bed.

Sinara sinks down on it and pulls him on top of her, her fingers twisting into the hem of his shirt. He doesn’t let her rid him of it, dropping his head down and sucking on a hard nipple before slowly kissing his way down her body. 

Her hands go to her tits as Kasius reaches his goal, dragging his tongue from her entrance to her clit. He does it a few more times, her hips lifting off the bed to get closer.

His tongue starts circling her clit; she rolls her nipples between thumb and forefinger in time with his licks.

She spreads her legs further to give him more room, his fingers trailing up the inside of her thigh, soft touch at odds with the way he’s sucking on her clit. She moans, her fingers tangling in his hair, keeping him right there. If he stopped, she couldn’t take it.

His mouth doesn’t leave her clit as he slides his fingers into her pussy, setting a fast pace that has her clenching around his fingers, hips bucking and her moans drowning out any other sound.

She plucks at her nipples, the added stimulation sending her over the edge.

He keeps going, her moans now quieter as she tries to catch her breath, the wet sound of him fucking her with his fingers delightfully filthy; her fingers curl into her bedsheets, she needs some sort of anchor as he makes her come again.

Kasius doesn’t stop until she grabs his hair again, this time to yank him back. Her whole body is overwrought.

“Stop,”she mumbles belatedly.

He drops his head against her knee, carefully easing his fingers out of her dripping pussy. He presses a kiss to her shaking thigh, waiting for her to collect herself.

She finally pushes herself up on her elbows to look at him. His lips and chin are glistening; his eyes are dark. Sinara bites her lip.

“You should leave,”she says and drops back down onto the rumbled, sweaty covers.

“Of course.” His voice is strained but he gets up right away, only briefly pausing in the doorway.“Goodnight, Sinara.”

She does not reply, curling up to go to sleep, a slight grin on her face at how close to her fantasies this played out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 4: intercourse  
tags for this chapter: vaginal sex

Things go back to normal - or at least as normal as they can be after what happened.

Kasius has stopped trying to corner her to talk things through but she can tell he expects that conversation eventually, that he’s assuming - or at least hoping - that she’ll fall into bed with him.

Not that she’s opposed to the notion at all. But she can’t forgive his interfering so easily just because she wants to fuck him again.

She waits a few days to assure herself it isn’t just some hormonal nonsense before going to talk to him.

“Sit,”she says as she walks into his chambers.

He abandons the plant he was pruning and sinks onto the couch, watching her expectantly.

She does not join him. It’s easier when looking down at him.“I’d like to propose an arrangement.”

Kasius sits up a little straighter, a smile spreading across his face.

She lifts a hand to keep him from speaking.

“I have some rules,”she continues. He scowls, confusion evident, but Sinara presses on,“I come to you when I want to, no spending the night, no cuddling, no kissing on the mouth -”

He barks out a mirthless laugh.“Do you hear yourself? What am I, a Kitsonian whore?”

It almost makes her laugh. Instead, she shrugs.“We’re negotiating if you’re a possible stress relief, so I don’t have to bother with keeping to replace mine. I’m guessing you’ll manage not to get rid of yourself?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Is that a no, then?”

Perhaps she should have seen that coming. He is a horribly emotional person.

He doesn’t answer right away, worrying his lower lip between his teeth before wavering.“Fine, I can do that. I do, however, have a -” he pulls a face “- demand of my own.”

She cocks her head to the side, eyes slightly narrowed.

“I don’t want you sleeping with anyone else,”Kasius says. He almost manages to sound calm and collected. She knows him too well to miss the plea underneath.

She pretends to consider it; she wasn’t planning on it, anyway.

“Alright,”she says.“So long as you don’t, either.”

“Of course not.” The reply comes too fast; Kasius’ cheeks flush brightly. He clears his throat, ignoring Sinara’s grin as he asks,“So how exactly do you want this to work?”

She thought she already made that pretty clear but she elaborates anyway,“I let you know when I want to fuck, you let me know if that works for you.” She shrugged; it was very simple, really.“Like now.”

His tongue darts out to wet his lips.“You want to have sex right now?”

“Unless you have something better to do?”

Kasius shakes his head and makes to get up, Sinara’s quick to close the distance between them and push him back down.

“Stay,”she orders.

She kicks off her shoes and slowly slides her trousers down her legs, eyes fixed on Kasius. The way he’s watching her, palming at his cock, his eyes darkening with want, sends a thrill through her body.

She straddles him and he grabs her ass to drag her closer, pressing her core against his hardening cock.

“Certainly eager like a whore,”she teases, nipping at his earlobe.

Kasius chuckles as he massages her ass.

She undoes the buttons of his shirt, high-collared as he’s been wearing since their last tryst, kissing along the freshly exposed skin. Her fingers brush against the hickey as she sucks a fresh one into the other side of his throat.

“The other one’s barely started to fade,”Kasius complains.

He doesn’t seem to actually mind, one hand snaking between their bodies to stroke her through her panties.

Once satisfied with the mark, Sinara continues her way down his body, brushing her thumbs against his nipples, lightly scraping her nails against his stomach. Her panties are quickly becoming slick with need under his touch.

She frees his cock, stroking it slowly, enjoying the feel of it, hot and heavy. She brushes across the head to spread his precum.

He groans and bucks into her touch; she keeps up the leisurely pace even as he pushes her panties aside and brings his thumb to her clit, rubbing firm circles.

Sinara moans, dragging her gaze away from his cock and to his face. He’s watching her through half-closed eyes, something about it making his touch feel more intense, almost strangely intimate.

She pushes his hand away, raising up and bringing his cock to her entrance, rubbing her pussy against him until he chokes out,“Please.”

Only then does she sink down his length. He buries his face in the crook of her neck and she starts rocking slowly. Any doubts she had about suggesting this arrangement fade at the feel of him inside her, stretching her the way she needs, filling her up.

He pulls down the zipper of her shirt, groaning in appreciation when he sees she’s not wearing a bra, his cock twitching in her pussy.

She arches her back into his touch as he starts playing with her tits; the changed angle makes her cry out, his cock sliding against that spot inside of her just right.

He thrusts up into her harder, sucking on her nipples in turn, kneading her tits.

Sinara reaches down, a few touches to her clit all she needs to clench around his cock as she comes.

She grabs on to his shoulders for support, almost dizzy with pleasure. He drives into her over and over, and then his cock hits that spot just as his teeth graze her nipple and she comes again. He follows only seconds after, her inner walls fluttering around him, her forehead dropped to his.

They stay like that for far too long, his cock softening inside of her.

Then Sinara finally pulls herself together and climbs off of him to get redressed.

“How’s the update for the metric coming along?”she asks, doing her best to ignore the way her legs want to give out under her, muscles shaking.

She was clear on what she wants but it probably can’t hurt to remind him, to bring back a sense of normalcy.

For a moment, he doesn’t seem to have heard her. Just as she is about to repeat herself, he answers,“The chamber for the neurotoxin is still far too big. It’s surprising what it takes to incapacitate a Terran, really.”

She hums vaguely.

“Tell me over dinner?” She slips on her second shoe.“Right now, I need a shower.”

Kasius nods, finally starting to put his own clothes in order.“I was thinking quiche?”

“Sure,”she says simply. She turns to head to the door.“See you later, then.”

It feels a little bit like they’ve agreed to a date, she thinks. But they always eat together and changing that would feel even more like some sort of admission. Though of what, she’s not quite sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 4: first time  
tags for this chapter: shower sex

The new crop of Inhumans is better than the last. The mind reader probably has the most potential of the bunch, though the teleporter will be more useful once she manages to consistently control the power.

Having thoroughly tested them all, Sinara leaves them with Tye for further training, heading for Kasius’ quarters.

He puts his work down as she enters but she waves him off.“You can keep doing that. I’m going to go shower.”

She doesn’t look too closely at her choice of doing so in Kasius’ quarters rather than her own or even the gym facilities.

Over the last few months, there’s been many such things that she just pushes away and ignores. Their arrangement is still what it was when she first proposed it, or so she adamantly tells herself.

“Can I join you?”Kasius asks.

“If you must.” Sinara shrugs and grins at him.“I’m actually looking to shower, though.”

Kasius smiles back at her as he shuts down his comms.“Works for me.”

Another thing that shouldn’t be part of what they agreed on, she thinks. Oddly domestic moments like shared showers.

She pushes the thought away and strips her clothes off on the way to the bathroom, Kasius following her.

She undoes her braid as he already gets into the shower then joins him under the warm spray off water.

Kasius stands behind her and washes her hair for her, gently massaging her scalp, fingers slipping lower to soothe the sore muscles in her neck and shoulders once he’s washed away the last of the suds.

Sinara drops her head against his shoulder with a content sigh as he works his way down her back, wiggling against him as he hands slide up her sides to cup her breasts.

She grinds her ass against his hard cock, eliciting a delightful moan. She reaches between their bodies to stroke him.

“I thought we were just showering?”Kasius says, dropping a kiss against her shoulder.

Sinara turns to face him, her hand still on his cock.“Hard to focus on showering with that poking me.”

“Fair enough,”he says, eyes falling shut for a moment as she begins to move her hand along his length faster.“So you going to hose me down with cold water?”

“Or you could fuck me,”she says.

He backs her against the wall without a word, mouth at her throat, one hand between her legs.

Sinara grinds against his fingers.“You have to let me turn-”

“No.” It’s very nearly a growl. One arms winds around her waist, the other lifts one of her legs.“I like looking at you when you come.”

She swallows down the moan those words almost wring from her, her pussy throbbing. She leans in and bites the junction of his neck and shoulder playfully, at least partly to hide her flushing cheeks.“If you slip we might both break our necks.”

“Then I guess you just have to trust me,”Kasius says. His fingers gently tangling in her hair, he pulls her back until he can look her in the eyes.“Do you trust me?”

Sinara rolls her eyes, though she suspects her annoyance isn’t feigned all too convincingly. She wraps her arms around his neck.“Fuck me already, Kas.”

He lifts her up and thrusts into her in one smooth move, her legs locking around him and holding him close.

It’s slow and gentle, and Sinara tells herself it’s just because the floor’s so slippery, until she’s too lost in the sensations to even care, dropping her head back against the tiles, their moans mingling with the sound of the still running water.

Kasius knows her body well enough by now to know when she’s close, grasping her chin and tilting her face back towards him just in time to watch her eyes fall shut as she gasps and shudders through her release. He comes in her after a few more thrusts.

He’s cupping her cheek now and his gaze dips to her lips. Neither of them dare to move.

“So much for getting cleaner,”Sinara jokes, and the spell is broken.

Kasius laughs and carefully sets her down again, kissing her collarbone.“How about a nice bubble bath, then?”

“Sure,”she says before she really thinks about it.“I’ll go get us wine, yeah?”

She doesn’t wait for an answer, heading out into the living room to fetch a bottle and two glasses, cursing herself for making this even more… she doesn’t even know what.

She just needed a moment away from Kasius to gather herself and the wine was the first thing that popped into her mind.

When she returns to the bathroom, having taken considerably longer than the errand demanded, Kasius is just sliding into the tub.

She pretends not to notice the dimmed lighting and the soft piano music flowing from the hidden speakers by the tub. She just pours them each a glass of wine and sets them on the wide brim of the tub, then getting into it.

She settles with her back against Kasius’ chest, taking her wine and slowly sipping it.

Kasius pulls her a little closer and kisses her temple before reaching for his own glass, free hand stroking along her side absently.

They lounge there in companionable silence, Sinara relaxing slowly, her thoughts calming. This is just them relishing in their afterglow. It’s nothing to freak out over.

She turns her head far enough to press an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive spot just under Kasius’ jaw, then leans back with her head against his shoulder. 

She feels comfortably drowsy and at ease. It must be the wine, she tells herself, it’s alright if it’s the wine. She can stay like this as long as she likes, her fingers tracing patterns across his legs to match the ones he’s tracing on her belly.

“This is nice,”Kasius mumbles eventually.

She isn’t sure she was meant to hear that but she nods anyway.“Yeah. It is.”

But it isn’t really what they’d agreed on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time what? first time cuddles :p


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 5: established relationship :)  
tags for this chapter: light dom/sub

Sinara traces a finger across Kasius’ face, mapping the familiar jut of his cheekbones, brushing along the swing of his lips.

Her fingertip comes away damp, his mouth glistening from her straddling his face mere minutes before, his clever tongue making her come as she played with her tits.

She enjoys teasing him, making him wait - but that doesn’t mean she wants to suffer the same way, especially at the peak of her cycle and after two days that kept them too busy to find a moment alone. She did have fun culling the Terrans responsible for the inconvenience, admittedly.

But nowhere near as much fun as she’s having now.

Sinara leans down and licks along the corner of his mouth, tasting her own arousal on his skin. He bucks against her, his cock sliding easily over her slick folds.

She smiles, dragging her tongue along his jaw and down his neck, pausing to grind her pussy more firmly against him.

He moans, yanking at the ties keeping his wrists fastened to the headboard.“Sinara, please.”

She tuts, shifting higher up his body so his cock is no longer touching her at all.“So impatient.”

“I want you,”he pleads, hips jerking in search of friction he doesn’t find.

Sinara reaches behind herself to stroke him, just briefly, a light touch gone too soon. He whines as she pulls her hand away again.

She smiles, running her fingers through his hair.“I like when you’re a mess. It looks good on you.”

“You look good on me,”he returns.

She laughs, moving back so she’s above his cock again, teasing against him.

His eyes don’t leave her face even as he arches of the bed to get closer to her.“You’re so beautiful, Nara.”

“Flattery won’t get me on to your cock, you know,”Sinara says, taking him in hand anyway to position him at her entrance. She’s aching to be filled.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true.” He moans as she eases the tip of his cock into her pussy, again pulling at his restraints. His voice is a little breathless.“I mean it. I -”

His words are interrupted by someone frantically pounding on the door.

Sinara cocks her head to the side questioningly.

Kasius bucks against her, pushing a little further into her and making her gasp.

“Just ignore it,”he says.

The knocking doesn’t stop, or even ease up.

Sinara sinks down a bit more.“It sounds important.”

“I don’t care.”

Another inch. More knocking. It is quite off putting.

Kasius groans in frustration as Sinara leans over to retrieve his comms from the nightstand, his cock almost completely slipping out of her again in the process.

“It’s Willow,”she tells him.

He closes his eyes, then sighs.“Let her in.”

They both know the servitor would not come here without good reason.

She types in the according command, the door sliding open and the servitor stepping into the room. She manages to barely react to the scene in front of her, only a hint of red in her cheeks showing she is affected.

“Yes, Willow?”Kasius says tersely.

Sinara’s impressed with how haughty he manages to sound with his wrists bound to the headboard.

“There’s a ship approaching,”Willow says.“Military craft. Raiders shot out one engine and the other is about to blow. They need permission to land.”

“Permission granted,”Kasius says.“Pass that on to Hek-Sel. We will be in the hangar shortly.”

The servitor nods and hurries from the room.

Kasius sighs, then looks back to Sinara.“Where were we?”

“On our way to the hangar, apparently.”

“You’re sure there’s not something else?”

“Tonight,”she says, brushing a kiss against his temple as she reaches out to unfasten the restraints.“I’m not in the mood to rush it.”

She presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth, dangerously close to breaking her own rules, and slips out of bed.

“I’ll keep them busy ‘til you feel ready to join us,”she teases.

* * *

The damaged ship has docked by the time Sinara makes it to the hangar, the crew deboarded and the overheating engine shut down.

Hek-Sel is speaking to whom she assumes must be the ship’s commander. When he moves slightly to the side to gesture towards the corridor to their level, Sinara stops dead in her tracks.

The commander’s eyes widen in surprise, and then they’re rushing towards each other.

“Azale,”Sinara says, bringing her hands up to cup her cheeks, not quite believing she’s actually here.“How are you?”

“A few seconds ago, pretty shit. Now? Delighted.” She turns her head just enough to press a kiss to the inside of Sinara’s wrist.“What did you do to get stationed in this dump?”

“That’s blunt. Didn’t develop better social skills, I see.”

Azale chuckles.“Look who’s talking. Do you still stab people with forks?”

“That was one time,”Sinara reminds her, dropping her hands to her shoulders.“So your ship’s fucked?”

“Yeah. Might be a few days until we get it going again. Might be longer.” Her eyes twinkle and she leans in closer.“Maybe it won’t just be the ship that’s fucked by then, hm?”

Sinara rolls her eyes, though she can’t deny the prospect holds a certain appeal.

By the way the other soldiers suddenly stand straighter, she knows Kasius must’ve entered the room.

“For old times’ sake?”Azale says when Sinara takes too long to answer.

Sinara involuntarily glances towards Kasius, tongue darting out to wet her lips.“I’m - not sure that’s a good idea.”

Azale looks over her shoulder and smirks.“Him? Seriously? Not spoilt for choice around here, are you?”

Sinara scowls at her.“What’s that supposed to mean?”

She regrets the words the moment they’re out of her mouth but Azale just laughs.“You can tell he’s soft just looking at him. Never struck me as your type.” She tugs on Sinara’s arm and starts towards Kasius.“C’mon, introduce us.”

There’s no reasonable way to deny her, since she’s the commander of her crew, so Sinara just shoots her a warning glare and hopes she’ll behave herself.

It all goes pretty well, to her surprise. Introductions are brief, Hek-Sel waiting to guide the stranded crew to guest rooms.

Just as Sinara thinks she got through the exchange, Azale turns back to Kasius.“Oh, one more question, Your Highness.” She jerks her head towards Sinara.“She still a biter?”

Kasius sputters, Sinara buries her face in her hands with a groan, Azale heads down the corridor after her crew.

“So,”Kasius says once they’re alone, eyes still fixed on Azale's retreating back. His tone is a little too even.“You and her?”

“Yeah. Army days.” Sinara shrugs, going for nonchalant.“If you try pulling your usual crap with her, I might have to kill you, so keep that in mind.”

It's only partly a joke.

He smiles anyway.“Fair enough.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 5: threesome  
tags for this chapter: light dom/sub (or less light), cunnilingus, blowjobs, spitroasting, threesome (duh;p)

Sinara startles at the knock on her door. She isn’t expecting anyone - at least not anyone who would bother to knock.

She opens the door to be met with Azale grinning at her.“Hey, babe. Can I come in?”

Sinara steps aside and gestures her into the room.“Thought you’d be sleeping after the day you had.”

“Not exactly my idea of stress relief,”Azale says with a shrug, eyes trailing along Sinara’s body in a way that leaves no doubt what sort of stress relief she has in mind.“Think we really were that good or did I built it up in my head over the years?”

“If you did, then so did I,”Sinara admits. Being promoted high enough to be moved from the barrack dorms to private rooms had thrown them into quite the frenzy. Heat pools low in her belly at the memory.

Azale steps into her personal space, head tilted in question. Sinara has no answer for her but her hand automatically raises to her hip as Azale leans in to nip at her earlobe.

Sinara still does not pull away, her body refusing to refuse the touch, still familiar yet also thrillingly different.“I’m expecting company.”

She doesn’t need to clarify who that company is.

“I don’t mind sharing if His Highness doesn’t,”Azale says, kissing along Sinara’s jaw.

Sinara scoffs. Azale certainly likes phallic objects but when they’re actually attached to men, not so much.

Azale hums and licks at the spot just under her jaw.“Could be fun. Seeing what you see in him.”

Sinara chuckles; it comes out husky.“He eats pussy like he might die if he’d stop.”

She lifts her chin a bit to give Azale better access to her throat, alternating between open-mouthed kisses and light sucking. Not enough to leave a mark. Never where the uniform doesn’t cover it, they’d agreed on that.

Somehow, rules had been easier to keep back then.

Her hand strokes up Azale’s side without thought; she guiltily drops it back down when the door opens.

Kasius is staring at them as if he can’t believe what he’s seeing.

“Evening, Your Highness,”Azale says brightly, ignoring the tension filling the room.“Mind if I join you two?”

He doesn’t respond. His eyes are fixed on Sinara. She tries to explain herself with a look alone but she really has no good explanation. What could it be? _ The thought of my ex and my whatever-you-are fucking me together gets me wet, so surprise? _Fat chance of that working out in her favour.

Azale is once again the one to break the silence.“I know that the concept might be foreign to you but you can share.”

He crosses over to them without a word, cupping Sinara’s face in his hands and kissing her. She’s too stunned to react for a moment, then happily parts her lips to let his tongue slip into her mouth. Her eyes flutter closed. The kiss is too gentle for the circumstances but she gives up control in this, softly moaning as Azale fondles her breasts, clearly taking the kiss as Kasius’ go-ahead to the proposed threesome.

Which it is, of course. But it’s so much more than that.

She pushes that line of thought away; it has no place in this moment.

Azale steps around her, pulling down her zipper and ridding her of the shirt. Kasius’ kiss becomes more heated; she’s almost sure he’s gone through the same process as her. It’s strangely comforting. She brings one hand to the nape of his neck once she’s shrugged off the straps of her bra, her other hand reaching back to grasp Azale’s ass, firmly kneading it.

Her bra hasn’t even reached the ground when Azale’s already plucking at her nipples, her mouth hot against the side of her throat. Kasius breaks their kiss to suck on the other side.

Sinara fumbles at his buttons, then instead curls her fingers into the fabric of his shirt as Azale’s hand slips into her panties.

“Fuck,”Azale groans as she strokes her before easing in.“She’s basically dripping.”

The words are clearly directed at Kasius. He pulls away from Sinara’s throat, Azale pulls away from her pussy just as abruptly.

Her protest dies as Azale raises her hand to Kasius’ lips and he readily sucks them into his mouth. Azale bites her neck playfully.“He likes the taste of you, babe.”

“You two are overdressed,”Sinara says.

Azale’s fingers leave his mouth with a wet pop but Kasius is the only one to get started on his clothes. Azale just rests her chin on Sinara’s shoulder, idly fondling her tits as they watch him.

“Not so soft, after all,”Azale whispers into Sinara’s ear as he drops his shirt. Sinara doesn’t need to see her to know her eyes are fixed on his abs.

“And the rest,”Sinara says to Kasius. He does as he’s told; his gaze dropping to Azale’s hands teasing Sinara’s nipples.

Azale hums her appreciation when he stands naked before them, pushing Sinara forward with her as she reaches out to brush her fingers against his cock.“Definitely nothing soft about that.”

Kasius shoots Sinara a confused glance but she just shakes her head. He no longer cares when Azale’s fingers close around his cock, quickly joined by Sinara’s, and they slowly stroke him together.

Kasius’ eyes close for a few seconds and he groans, then he grasps their wrists to stop them.“We’re being atrocious hosts, Nara.”

With Azale’s still completely clothed body pressed against her back, she doesn’t have to ask what he means.

“How rude of us,”she says, turning to face Azale.“My sincerest apologies, commander.”

She helps her out of her shirt, dropping her head to suck at her nipple through the fabric of her bra before moving to the other.

“I like this sort of apology,”Azale quips, fingers tangling in Sinara’s hair.

Kasius slides Sinara’s trousers and panties down so she can step out of them, then his cock is firmly pressed against the curve of her ass as he nudges the women towards the bed.

They finish undressing Azale as she’s splayed out on the bed, fingers exploring each inch of freshly exposed skin.

“No,”Azale says as Sinara starts kissing her way down her belly.

She pulls back, sees Kasius move away from the corner of her eye. She gives Azale a questioning look but she grins.“You come sit on my face, baby girl.” She winks at Kasius.“Not every day I get the chance to have a prince lick my cunt.”

Kasius doesn’t hesitate to oblige nor does Sinara, grasping onto the headboard as she lowers her pussy onto Azale’s eager mouth. Azale grabs her ass and pulls her closer, tongue doing all the right things. She clearly remembers well.

Sinara tangles one hand in her hair, moaning and gasping. It’s the loudest sound in the room with both her lovers’ mouths occupied.

Azale keeps bringing her close to orgasm only to back off again and just when Sinara begins to get frustrated with the teasing, she throws a look over her shoulder, to see Kasius firmly grasping her bucking hips, Azale’ back arching of the bed.

At some point the edging became unintentional, it seems, though Sinara’s certain it started on purpose. She remembers well, too.

She tugs on Azale’s hair sharply to make sure she has her attention as she says,“Come up here, Kas. You’re distracting her too much.”

Azale makes some sort of sound against her but continues sucking her clit. Sinara pulls Kasius in for a kiss. She grinds down against Azale’s mouth as she tastes her juices from Kasius’ tongue, her orgasm finally washing over her.

She shifts so she’s instead stradling Azale’s hips.

“You weren’t exaggerating,”Azale gasps out.

Sinara can still feel her muscles twitching under her. She smiles at Kasius.“I was not.”

By his pleased look, he’s gathered what they’re on about.

Azale pulls her down so Sinara’s on all fours atop of her, then wiggles out from under her to lean against the headboard.“I need a minute but don’t let that stop you.”

Kasius moves behind Sinara, stroking her ass and lining his cock up with her entrance. He slides into her slowly; her pussy flutters around him, still sensitive from Azale’s prolonged attention. She’s not surprised it’s enough to send her over the edge when he pinches her nipple.

When she stops seeing stars, she watches Azale watch them. She’s lazily stroking her breasts, skin still beautifully flushed. The moment she trails down to touch her pussy, Sinara pulls her closer by her knees instead, bringing her mouth against her, fingers into her.

It’s almost too much, Kasius slamming into her, Azale clenching around her fingers, her whole body on fire. It’s perfect.

Azale yanks her back by her hair, a devious grin on her face as she slowly pushes Sinara to straighten up. Kasius wraps an arm around her waist to steady her; she moans at the change of angle as his cock drives even deeper.

Azale strokes Sinara’s clit, making her shudder and whine. Kasius stills against her, still buried to the hilt. If she came while he was pounding into her, so would he, and he does not want that yet. Sinara leans against him heavily.

“Where, baby girl?”

Sinara does not have to ask what she means. “Dresser, top right drawer.”

Azale pats her cheek, then slides her hand over to stroke Kasius’.“Why don’t you let her suck your cock for a while, hm?”

And she leaves the bed to go to the dresser.

Kasius waits for Sinara to nod before pulling out of her. She licks her lips nervously as she gets on her knees in front of him. This is another thing they don’t usually do. He never asked, she never offered.

She wraps a hand around the base of his cock, licking from there to the tip slowly. He tastes of her, of course. She licks along the length again before sucking the head into her mouth, looking up at Kasius to gauge his reaction. Seems she’s doing okay.

She closes her eyes, trying to focus.

She takes a little more into her mouth, hand stroking the rest of him, sliding up again, then taking a little more still. She works down further with each stroke. His cock twitches in response when she gives a hard suck between long strokes, so she alternates.

“She’s really concentrating,”Azales’s voice rings out over her suddenly.

Sinara’s eyes snap open. Azale has her arm propped on Kasius’ shoulder, watching her suck him. She’s wearing a strap; Sinara’s not surprised she picked the one with a second dildo on the inside of the harness.

Azale strokes her hair, a gleeful smirk spreading. She nudges Kasius.“I think she’s never sucked cock before.”

Sinara slides him further into her mouth as if to disprove that - entirely factual - assumption.

“She hasn’t.” Azale is far too delighted with her discovery for Sinara’s taste.“How’re you liking it, baby girl?”

She makes a vague sound around Kasius’ cock; he’s watching the exchange in awe.

“Manners, baby girl. We don’t speak with our mouth full.” She crouches down to look Sinara in the eyes properly.“Do you love sucking cock?”

Sinara lets his cock slip from her mouth and glares at Azale with a muttered,“Yes.”

“Don’t tell me. Tell him.”

Sinara looks up at Kasius, his lust-filled eyes fixed on her, his hand on his cock.

“I love sucking your cock,”she says. Her pussy throbs with want as he thrusts into his own touch at the words.

“That’s a good girl.” Azale straightens back up and turns to Kasius.“You be a good boy and get on the bed. Right by the headboard.”

She helps Sinara onto slightly shaky legs and onto the bed. Sinara doesn’t need her to ask, she crawls up the bed and takes hold of Kasius’ cock again, taking him into her mouth.

He strokes her hair gently, at odds with the sharp slap Azale gives her ass.“Ready to be filled at both ends, baby girl?”

Sinara wiggles her ass in response and Azale sinks the strap into her pussy. She sets a punishing pace, each thrust driving Sinara further onto Kasius’ cock, too, as she’s groaning and gasping and doing her best to make him feel good.

“You can do better,”Azale says with another smack to Sinara’s ass.

Then her hand is on the back of her head and she’s pushing her down until she’s gagging.

Sinara blindly fumbles for Kasius’ hand, intertwining their fingers and gently squeezing to assure him she’s alright.

She manages to adjust and relax, enough that she can enjoy being filled in a way she’s never been before. Azale rubs her clit until she comes, bucking between the cocks stretching her.

“Sinara,”Kasius warns, voice strangled.

Azale’s hand leaves her head to grasp her hip, giving her the freedom to pull away.

She doesn't pull back entirely, letting him come in her mouth and swallowing it down.

She sinks forward, her head against his stomach as he strokes her back, as Azale continues fucking into her pussy for a few more strokes before reaching her own peak.

She presses a quick kiss to her shoulder, then goes to clean up the toy.

Kasius tilts her head to look at him.“Are you alright, Sinara?”

“Yeah.” She’s more than a little dazed but not in a bad way.“Hold me?”

The request must surprise him but he makes no remark, just moving to lie down and gathering her into his arms. She pulls him closer to kiss him, slowly and tenderly. He doesn’t seem to mind tasting his own come; he’s smiling at her when she breaks the kiss.

“I’m tired,”she mumbles and snuggles against his chest.

He falls asleep quickly himself. Sinara’s only barely still awake when Azale returns to the bed.

Sinara thinks she took her time to give them a moment alone.

Asking for confirmation and thanking her seems far too much effort in that moment, so she just grabs her wrist and drags her arm over her waist.

“Sleep well,”Azale says.

Sinara’s sure she will.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 6: cuddling/post sex snuggling  
tags for this chapter: sex toys, pegging

Sinara wakes up to Azale gently shaking her shoulder.“I’ve got to go.”

Sinara blinks at her in the semi-darkness of the room.“What? Already?”

“Yeah, just got word.” She holds up her comms by way of explanation.“Apparently there’s another ship nearby and they’ll pick us up, since no one knows when ours will be fixed.” She rolls her eyes.“Else they might have to do some dirty work themselves and we can’t have that.”

She leans in and kisses Sinara, pulling away with a wink.“Tell your boyfriend I said bye and thanks for a fun night.”

“He’s not my -”

“Tell yourself, you’re more likely to believe it.” She drops another peck on her lips.“Whatever he is, you like him. I’ll relentlessly mock you for that next time, yeah? I really gotta get going.”

Sinara huffs but squeezes her hand anyway.“It was good seeing you. Stay in touch this time.”

“Like you’re not the one who got herself exiled.”

They share a laugh, then Azale slips out of bed and out of the room.

Sinara settles back down against Kasius’ chest, he pulls her closer without waking. She finds herself smiling, then cursing Azale for putting it in her mind. But maybe they do need to reassess their arrangement.

* * *

The change in his breathing is obvious but Kasius doesn’t move away. She’s been drifting in and out of sleep for a while herself. He remains awake, though.

“Are you watching me sleep?”

There’s a too long pause before Kasius gives a rather unconvincing,“No.”

Sinara opens her eyes, propping herself up to look at him.

“Maybe,”Kasius amends. Then he changes the subject before she can say more.“Azale left already?”

“Other division picked them up.”

“Oh. Too bad, I rather liked her.”

Sinara snorts.“That’s the sex talking.”

They are not compatible, at all. Her only uncertainty is which one of them would first lose their patience with the other.

Kasius grins at her.“If you say so, baby girl.”

Sinara squeaks and hides her face against the crook of his neck.“Don’t bring that nickname back. It’s bad enough I let Aza get away with it.”

She feels him chuckle more than she actually hears it.

He runs his fingers through her hair.“What can I call you, then?”

This is it. Her chance to reestablish the boundaries of their arrangement.

“Anything you like,”she says instead.“So long as it isn’t utterly ridiculous.”

He hums in acknowledgement but doesn’t say anything more.

She carefully extracts herself from him to reach for her comms.“Should I have Ava bring us our breakfast here?”

She’s oddly reluctant to leave this space of maybes they’ve created.

“You do that.” He sits up, too, and brushes a kiss on to her lips.“Darling.”

Sinara smiles.“I can work with darling.”

She kisses him again, orders their food and gets out of bed, stretching. She tilts her head at the look he gives her, like he wants to say something but is holding it back. Which can’t be right since she’s quite certain Kasius has never had a thought he didn’t instantly verbalise.

“Something on your mind?”she prods.

“I was just wondering,”he trails off, eyes flashing over to her chest of drawers.

She wets her lips.“I’m down if you are.”

The mix of relief and excitement flashing across his face has her crawling back into bed to snog him senseless until Ava brings them breakfast.

* * *

“So where do you want me?”Kasius asks, slightly breathless. They’ve taken their time building up to the main event and his cock is leaking precum as she strokes him.

“On your back.” Sinara pushes him down on the bed.“I want to look at you when you come.”

She adjusts the harness to make sure it’ll hold the way it’s supposed to, then throws Kasius the remote for the attached vibe. With free pick among her toys, he’d gone for the one that was sure to get her off, too, even though she had assured him it didn’t matter.

She moves between his legs and lubes up the toy slowly, giving him a moment to change his mind. Instead, he flicks the on-switch on the remote, the gentle vibration against her clit more than welcome.

She leans over him to kiss him, then strokes the length of his cock with one hand while using the other to get him lubed up. He’s watching her with dark eyes and parted lips, breath hitching when she sets aside the bottle of lube once she’s satisfied he’s slick enough.

She presses the tip of the toy against his entrance, pushing in inch by inch, giving him time to adjust, stroking his cock as she works into him.

He’s panting delightfully by the time the toy’s as deep as it will go, his cock twitching in her hand, and he shifts the vibe to a higher setting as Sinara starts moving in and out of him.

She settles for a slow pace, matching it with her hand. Then Kasius changes the setting of her vibe again and she slams into him harder as a reflex. His responding moan makes her pussy throb.

“Harder?”she asks. He nods, eyes squeezed closed, but doesn’t respond. Sinara grasps his chin, he opens his eyes as she turns his face back towards her.“Do you want it harder, darling?”

His hips buck of the bed.“Please, yes.”

She thrusts harder, making sure to dribble some more lube on the toy as she’s pulled back, and soon she can tell he’s almost there by the way his stomach twitches.

She's close herself but pushing it away; she can only focus on one thing right now and that’s Kasius. When he writhes under her and his come spurts over her fingers, she slides the toy out of him, sinking down on the bed next to him. She pulls him in for a kiss as she rides out her own orgasm, finally plucking the remote from his limp fingers and shutting the vibe off.

She strokes his sweaty hair back from his forehead.“You good, darling?”

He nods, drawing in deep breaths.

“I’ll get you cleaned up,”she says, kissing his cheek before she slips out of bed.

“I love you,”he says softly as she goes to get a towel. Her heart stumbles but she keeps walking as if he hadn’t spoken; it’s too much too soon.

And besides, stranger things have been blurted out in the heat of the moment and meant nothing.

So she doesn’t show any indication she’s heard him, just kisses him deeply when she returns to bed, and by the smile on his face, it seems that’s enough for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut week day 7: location: space ;)  
tags for this chapter: vaginal sex, slight exhibitionism

Kasius reaches out to the other side of the bed before even opening his eyes, his hand finding only cold sheets.

He should be used to that by now, he reminds himself as he sits up and blinks blearily. Sinara always gets up at ridiculous hours, though she constantly assures him that he’s the one who sleeps too much.

He has to admit he sees her point a little more now that their stint in exile has ended and they’ve returned to Hala, with so many things to see and do. He still thinks those things can wait until the sun has properly risen.

He gets out of bed anyway to join her on the terrace, grabbing a thick sweater and pulling it on as he goes.

She’s leaning against the bannister and he knows she’s holding a mug of tea even with her back turned to him.

“Morning, my love,”he says, words slightly distorted by a yawn.

Sinara throws him a quick smile over her shoulder.“Morning. Come watch the sunrise.”

He crosses to her and drops his chin on her shoulder, fingers going to fiddle with the hem of her - his, actually - shirt.“Aren’t you cold in that thing?”

It’s short sleeved, barely falls over her ass, and she’s wearing nothing else but panties. The sight is beautiful but makes him shiver by proxy.

“Maybe.” She’s not, they both know it.“Guess you have to warm me up.”

Kasius wraps his arms around her, pressing a trail of kisses along the side of her face. He knows better than to actually try to distract her from the sunrise.

It’s a vivid purple today, hints of yesterday’s red in the clouds. On Nux, Sinara said their first morning on Hala, you can barely make out the sun most days, layers and layers of smog swallowing it away.

“I can’t believe you’ve gotten me out of bed at this time of day,”Kasius says, kissing the spot just under her ear.“If it even qualifies as day yet.”

She shifts closer against him.“No one asked you to get up, Kasius.”

“I know.” He nuzzles against her cheek.“But I missed you.”

He doesn’t have to see her face to know she rolls her eyes. But she puts her hand on top of his, too.

They stand therr in silence for a few moments, watching the sun creep higher, listening to the gardens coming to life.

Then Sinara shifts against him, firmly pressing her ass against his crotch, hips moving slowly to grind into him. His cock instantly responds.

“Let’s go back to bed,”he suggests, dipping his head low to suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

“We’re not done watching the sunrise,”Sinara points out, calm and collected even as she keeps rubbing against his hardening cock, taking his hands and guiding them to her breasts.

He starts playing with her tits even as he says,“Anyone might see us here, you know.”

“Thought no one was awake at this sort of time?”

She turns her head to kiss him, short and a little sloppy, before returning her attention to the sky. Her pebbled nipples peak against the fabric of her shirt.

Kasius gives them each a pinch before sliding his hands under the garment to give them proper attention.

Sinara reaches for his cock, stroking him as Kasius fondles her breasts. She presses into his touch, moans as he plucks and pulls her nipples, drops her head to the side to give him better access as he leans in to kiss her neck.

He can’t keep himself from thrusting into her hand like a horny teenager but with her free hand grasping the bannister hard enough for her knuckles to lose colour, he knows he’s not the only one to feel that way.

Her panties confirm as much when he finally brings a hand between her legs, finding them slick to the touch.

He strokes her over them until she lets out a frustrated grunt.“Stop fucking teasing!”

“I’m not,”he lies, continuing his slow circles.“I just didn’t want to distract you from the sunrise.”

Her response is half laugh, half groan, and she twists in his arms to face him.

“Fuck the sunrise.” She hoists herself onto the bannister, pulling him between her legs.“Fuck me. Now.”

He doesn’t hesitate to oblige, sliding her panties aside to thrust into her. He buries his face in the crook of her neck to stifle his moans; he’s really not that sure about no one being up and about at this time. He just also doesn’t particularly care, not with her wrapped around him so hot and wet and perfect, her fingers tangling in his hair and her heels digging into his ass and egging him on, her moans more beautiful than any sound has a right to be.

He reaches between their bodies, thumb circling her clit, the familiar flutter of her inner walls around his cock telling him she’s close.

He kisses her, slowly and gently, in stark contrast to the way he’s thrusting into her. She bites down on his lower lip as she comes, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make him moan.

Her hips jerkily meet his thrusts, her hands cup his cheeks. “Come for me,”she says, and he does.

“I love you,”he says, then leans in for a kiss.

He doesn’t need her to say it back. It’s enough that he gets to love her, gets to tell her so. She’s stopped looking at him like she might bolt whenever he says it. She’s settled into just kissing him back and it works for them both. He’s all the more confused when she stops him from kissing her, this time, by pressing her fingers against his lips.

He stares at her, half-afraid she’s finally realised she has other options, now that she’s no longer exiled.

“I love you, too,”Sinara says.

“What?”Kasius says. And then, when he hears how ridiculous he sounds,“Thank you.”

He cringes. Somehow, he found the only thing even worse than _ What? _ to say.

Sinara chuckles and kisses his cheek.“No problem. Now let’s get back into bed before you freeze to death. You’re only wearing one sweater, after all.”

He doesn’t object to the gentle mocking, not with the promise of returning to bed, not with her loving him.

And, besides, it _ is _ a little chilly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that wraps up smut week! thanks for reading :)


End file.
